


A Moment

by Creativity_In_Little_Time



Series: Making A Family [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Music, Paperwork, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time
Summary: Su finishes doing paperwork and notices something on her door.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Dance with Me."

Su sometimes allowed paperwork to consume all of her senses, make her forget to have her guard up and prepare for danger if she needs to. Which she hasn't in the last few years but you never knew when anything could happen, and it was getting a little ridiculous. 

Once she placed her pen down and sorted through the papers, she rose from her seat to stretch when she noticed something on her door. Su cursed herself for not noticing that somebody had come by. She walked towards the door and pulled the paper off of the door. 

It was an arrow pointing outside of her office. She looked up and saw another papered arrow pointing to the right. Confused, Su followed the arrows, taking them off as she went. It only dawned on her towards the end, that maybe she should have questioned this.

Too late and now and her curiosity getting the best of her, she grabbed the last arrow and opened the door. It was one of the empty rooms that she and Kya were saving for one of the kids. She heard the music before anything else.

It's one of her favorite songs, the one that she always hummed when she was working whether it was doing paperwork or dancing or instructing. At this point, the whole family knew the song from beginning to end. Hearing it caused Su to grin. 

Off to the side, her wife stood, staring at her amusingly.

"It's getting concerning how absorbed you get when you're doing paperwork."

Su laughed. "Raava, you're telling me. How long have you been in here?"

"About twenty-five minutes or so, I was about to give up and get you myself."

"It would've saved yourself some time. By the way, what is this?"

Su gestured around the room, to the papers, and the music.

"Well, you've been working so hard lately, that I thought a little break would be good for you," Kya said. "And what a better way to do it than to dress. So. . .dance with me?"

Kya offered her hand and Su took it.

"Of course."


End file.
